Will Jr's Adventure
by AsylumInmateNo1
Summary: A silly one-shot starring Will Jr., and featuring Twilight, HP, MR, & Star Wars. Serious CRACKfic. Ignore as serious fanfiction. Warning: CRACKfic, not for the Normal people. Read only if slightly insane!


((Max: Hello

Fang: hey!

Max: What's up?

Fang: ceiling. lol; u?

Max: Same. -grins-

Fang: lol Anyway…..oooh! Right. Our Story….Well…

First off, Disclaimer….nothing familiar in this belongs to either of us(meaning any and all of the POTC, Maximum Ride, Harry Potter, Twilight, or Star Wars references made)…we're just having fun…Onto the story…….Max? (shes todays storyteller people!!)))

Max:

In the beginning...the black pearls being overtaken by a giant wave!

(Max: Oh nuuu!

Fang: eek! WILL!!! oh..wait…. wills on the flying Dutchmen...Elizabeth's on an island...JACK THE MONKEY!!! NOOO...oh...he can't die. Oh well. see ya Pearl…::shrugs:: ))

The ship, in a billion pieces ended up on an island.

((Fang: Elizabeth's island?!?

Max: Sure. -shrugs-))

So, the Black Pearl land on the island Elizabeth is on waiting for Will in a billion pieces.

Soon, however, the island is attacked by natives with spears!

((Fang: nooo! but will jr.!))

They go after Elizabeth and her son Will jr., wounding Elizabeth fatally. But then, up in the sky…it's a bird, it's a plane…no, its….Maximum Ride and her flock!!!! (not storytelling max or…commenting fang…lol) Max sees Will Jr. running away and swoops down to save him!!! She is carrying him away, even though he's crying because his mom's like…dead.

When all of a sudden they see... -dramatic pause-

((Fang: who do they see????))

And they see...none other than...Harry Potter!

((Fang: AHH::faints:: ))

Flying on his speedy fire-ish broomstick

(Fang: ooh! flying contest??

Max: xD Oh yeah

Fang: lomb. seriously. i'm laughing so hard i gotta be losing calories. Lol

Max: Shall we see how the race is going?

Fang: yupyupyup.))

So…Harry Potter swooshes in and challenges the flock to a race!!

((Fang: GASP!))

Max, however, trumps him…but, oh no! Harry stole Will Jr. from Max!

((Fang: noo! will jr.::cries:: ))

But, where's Nudge you ask?—you see, Nudge has disappeared from the screen in the movie version of this lovely story…

((Max: Well, she's clearly right there! -points to spot on the thingy-))

Nudge sneaks up behind harry Potter and takes will jr. back!

((Fang: yay!))

……So it's dark out now as you can see... minus the stars. Oh, and Harry flew off crying, by the way. So they are flying through the night when they come across... a dark alley. So it's all dark and spooky and two mysterious figures are hiding in the shadows. The flock comes and doesn't see anyone there, so they go to sleep. But just then, the Twilight people—a.k.a Bella and Edward—come out and steal the kid!

((Max: they fell asleep, leaving the poor little kid defenseless

Fang: nooo!. poor will jr.!))

Bella takes W.J. and they both run out of the alley, leaving the unconscious (as in sleeping) flock behind... unconscious. So they—Bella and Edward…--go to sacrifice the kid…dark cave and all...

((Fang: oh. lmbo --poor will jr. this kids gonna be tramatized for life.))

Then just as they have the knife thing raised above W.J... someone else arrives in the scene!

((Fang: dun dun dunnnn))

Who could it be? It's Will!

((Max: OMG!!!!! I was sure he was dead!))

Oh... I mean, the phantom of the opera.

((Max: ……I was sure he was dead too...))

So anyway, The Phantom arrives and takes out his own weapon! It's a... -dramatic pause- Deadly cat with claws! -crowd gasps-

And so, he threatens to let the cat out of the bag... literally…'cause it's in a bag

Bella and Edward (better known as the twilight people) run away in fear! W.J. looks up at the phantom and asks in a quiet voice "How did you find me dad?"

((Max: And you all thought he didn't know it was Will!))

Seeing the look of astonishment on his fathers face, W.J. says something along the lines of "I knew it was you 'cause Chewbacca told me!" "Oh." Will sighs. He lifts his son off the sacrifice table thing and hugs him close. "Where's your mother?" he asks him then.

W.J. seems to have a sad look on his face. "What is it buddy " he asks him in a soft voice.

"She... she was stabbed by the natives of some weird island I ended up on... somehow" he cries to his dad. A single tear trickles down his fathers face as he says this to him.

"What's all this about me being dead?" a voice asks from behind them. "Elizabeth!" Will cries out, dropping his son to the floor in his rush. "Ouch, dad." W.J. says loudly.

((Fang: this is funny--cept for that sad part. Lol))

He jumps up and runs to his mother and hugs her. "I knew you weren't dead mom!" he yelled out happily. "How did you know that?" WJ looks up at his mother and smiles. She gives him a slightly confused look and asks "Why are you smiling?" WJ laughs a little then says "I knew because Chewy told me. I already told dad I knew it was him 'cause of Chewy."

((Fang: Chewy, kind people, being Chewbacca. ))

Suddenly, from behind him, a small growl-like noise is let out. Elizabeth and Will both jump and pull their son closer to them protectively.

((Fang: ...GASP! …what happened??? ))

"It's okay." he tells them confidently, pulling out of their grasps on his shoulders. "It's just Chewy." he smiles and steps forward. The large... uh, Chewbacca walks forward and picks him up gently.

((Fang: Chewy's a wookie max, geez.

Max: Well fiine! I didn't know that! xP

Fang: obvioulsy loser. lol ))

WJ sees the frightened look on his mothers face and sees his father grab for a sword... "No! He's nice!" he insists, having the wookie thingy put him down and motioning for his parents to come closer. Elizabeth and Will slowly walk closer to the large wookie thingy. Chewbacca lets out another moaning growl and they both jump again. WJ is cracking up with laughter now, and he tells his parents what Chewy means. "He just said group hug!"

((Fang: awww.))

Will and Elizabeth look at each other oddly, but shrug and they all go in for a group hug.

((Fang: max...we need a group hug too.

Max: Okay. -huggles Fang- …Wait... there's only two of us... how will it be a group hug with only two? …I know! -huggles audiance too-

Fang: yay!!!!!!!!!...now. onward--Chewy, Will jr., Will and 'Lizabeth are hugging...

Max: Oh, right.))

Chewy invites them all into his home for a warm cup of cocoa (did I forget to mention it's winter where he lives? My bad.)

((Fang: doesn't he live on another planet?))

Anyway, they all go inside and sit at his/very/ large table, and sip the delicious drink. Chewy then- What now?

((Max: Or rather, what now Fang...? xP

Fang: they'd have to take the Millennium Falcon because he lives in space.

Max: No! Of course not. Gee, Fang. I swear you're like crazy or something. He's clearly living in a vacation home on Earth right now. Duh.

Fang: fine. fine...wait? I'm crazy? is that why all the white coated people are here::suspicious looks::

Max: Eep! White coats?!

Fang::nods seriously:: white coats. haha. now continue mortal!

Max: Okay. Sorreh. On with the show

Fang: yay! more show! ))

They are drinking and stuff... Ah, yes. Okay. After they finish their drinks and Christmas cookies (hehe, gotta love cookies!... and Christmas!) they decide to go outside and play in the... guess!

((Max: C'mon Fang! Guess!

Fang: no, it can't be...snow?

Max: No!

Fang: no snow::cries::

Max: They go out and play in the... -dramatic pause- Snow!...Oh... -- I guess you were right.

Fang:...SNOW!!!!!! yay! Snow!!!! I WIN!

Max: xP So? Rub it in while you can... Mortal! Hehe. Sorry, I thought it'd be cool if I tried the line...

Fang: no one commands the "mortal" line like me! duh!: Now, continue you mere mortal!!!! muah-ha-ha-ha!!!! ))

Anyway, they go out and play in the snow for a while, then come in to get warmed up... again. (what's with these people and going outside just to get cold again Fang?)

((Fang: i dunno. i never get snow!... :: pouts ::...but I'm assuming its cuz they like the SNOW!

Max: xP You can have mine. (though I do kinda like it...) Hmm... good guess. Anyway, back to the story.))

They go inside and once they are warm, Chewy reminds them that it is Christmas today!

((Max: -le gasp-

Fang::gasp:: Christmas?? Really max?? ))

WJ jumps around the room really exited, of course, he's still a kid, so yeah. Chewbacca takes out three beautifully wrapped gifts... Betcha can't guess what they're wrapped in!!!

((Fang: um...chewbacca fur?..oh, was i supposed to let them guess :: points at readers::?

Max: I dunno. -shrugs- Whoever wants to guess can guess at this three second pause.. or rather, until you read on. Heh... ))

They are wrapped in... wrapping paper! Oh, I mean leaves. -shrugs- Musta read it wrong. Anyway, he hands one to Liz (do you think she'll mind if I call her that?)

((Fang: ...probably...shes awfully old fasioned that Elizabeth...but oh well. feel free.

Max: Dang it. xP Oh well, let's just hope she doesn't read our story.))

One to Will, and the last to WJ. WJ jumps around the room in excitement, he goes to shake the box, but Chewy tells him it'd be best not to... He looks at Chewy curiously and watches as his parents open their gifts... /Elizibeth/ gets a brand new dress!

((Max: -le gasp- How come /I/ never get new dresses Fang? Oh.. wait... I don't wear dresses. Nevermind.

Fang: rotflomb

Max: Uh... moving on.))

Will opens his gift... it ends up being Jack! The undead monkey!

((Fang: yay! jack the undead monkey! i love him!))

WJ finally is allowed to open his present... guess what it is!

((Max: -everyone, not just Fang!-

Fang: ummm...i dunno. tell me tell me tell me!!!!!!

Max: Okay, okay. Chill Fang.

Fang::chilling::

Max: -rolls eyes and shrugs at crowd-))

…….. It's a...! Pack of underwear!

((Fang: WHAT!?!?!?!?

Max: Wait what?... 0.o ..Oh, wait, I had the book upside down. Heh... my bad.))

It's a puppy! WJ got his very own puppy!

((Fang: Puppy??? cool! what kind?

Max: Uh... just a sec. -studies pages in book- It looks like a paper one to me...

Fang: oh...::is sad::

Max: Why would WJ want a paper puppy?

Fang::through tears:: i don't know

Max:...Oh! Wait! It says right here it's a... Yorkie!!!

Fang: Yorkie? Yay!!!!!

Max: Okay, well, now that we got that settled... ))

They all celebrated the rest of the day and (after a few years with Chewy) they moved back to their home place! Chewy finished his vacation and went back into space. And uh... Harry Potter was arrested for trying to kidnap a child...

Fang: yeah? huh...))

Bella and Edward were charged with attempted murder, and also went to jail... where Harry killed Bella. (they were in the same cell)

((Fang: poor Bella!!

Max: yeah…Gee... uh, poor Bella... ))

Nudge became a Veterinarian... Angel joined the military, reading people's minds to see if they were terrorists or something. Gazzy became a stand up comedian.

((Fang: ...of course he did. ::eye roll:: ))

Max and Fang (erm... not me and this Fang here though) got married and lived happily ever af- Oh, wait, nope.

((Fang: ...nope::begins to cry::..(I'm very dramatic today...)))

They both died in a train accident on their honeymoon... Oooh... sounds graphic.

((Max: -waits for Fang's reaction-

Fang: noooooooooooooo::sobs:: but they were...and poor flock...and they're so young...and have wings...WHY WOULD THEY TAKE THE TRAIN IF THEY HAD WINGS::sobs more::

Max: Hehe, just kidding Fang!))

They got married and lived fairly well.

((Fang::looks up crying:: what?::throws complete lord of rings trilogy at max--this max:: Meanie poopie head!))

Fang became a police man and Max was a SAHM Max Ride: Stay at home mom... Of six! They got busy!

((Fang: Yup. ::Grins:: yay them!

Max: I mean, they got /busy/!!! -felt the need to put an emphasis on it-

Fang: obviously.

Max: lol…. Six kids?! Wow.

Fang: yup.

Max: -looks at crowd with astonished face-…..Crazy.. ))

Anyway, Iggy grew up happily and married some girl named Sabrina, but nobody really knows about her. -shrugs- Rumor is, they're living happily together now with three kids... maybe four.: -hehe-

((Max: Okay, and then- Wait! you get two guys? I mean, you get /two/ guys?

Fang: two hot vampire guys...but you get iggy...

Max: Ugh. Fine whatever.

Fang: write it mortal! ))

Anyway, Julia married... or did you just like them...?

((Fang: married.

Max: Whatever.))

Julia somehow got with two hot Vamp guys—Edward and Emmett Cullen—and had a few kids.

((Max: Anyway, uh... Well, hope you enjoyed the story kids. -grins-

Fang: Yay! Whooo!. Fantastic::claps::

Max: Anyway, be sure to buy our book on the way out of the... page? Heh... I give. Get outta here. Oh, and thank you thank you. -bows-

Fang: bye::waves:: ((and. CUT! Thats a wrap people!))))


End file.
